Las Memorias De Alguien
by Miss Lily C
Summary: Memorias y recuerdos de más de una vida. -Historías independientes-
1. Mis memorias

Era un hermoso día a finales de octubre, de esos días en que incluso el clima te hace recordar...

El sol y el calor te recuerdan que hasta hace poco era verano, pero que el viento te advierte que se acerca el frío invernal.

El silencio permanecía omnipresente. Un silencio confortable interrumpido por el abanico de la habitación, por los pasos de la banqueta o el lejano carro de la calle. El silencio que reinaba cuando los perros duermen, cuando los pájaros emigran o los gatos desaparecen.

El cielo era del mismo azul que a la melancolía, del mismo azul de las promesas incumplidas.

Pero más allá del sol, del calor o el viento; más allá del cielo, del silencio o el ruido; más allá de todo eso, lo que me hizo recordar fue la compañía.

O mejor dicho la ausencia de compañía.

Entonces recordé.

Mi memoria se llenó de su rostro, sus expresiones, sus anécdotas. Como sus ojos brillaban al reír, con una mezcla de travesura y diversión.

Recordé otros tiempos, tal vez no eran más sencillos o mejores, pero en estos momentos así parecía. Recordé cuando me sentaba en su regazo y mis manos exploraban su cara. Nunca supe si eso alguna vez le molesto o no. También cuando jugaba con su cabello corto. Cuando me ponía sus zapatos, demasiado grandes para mis pequeños pies, y pretendía ser mayor. Pretendía estar toda mi vida al lado de la suya.

Recordé cuando crecí, cuando me alejé para estar con otras personas de mi edad. Cuando las visitas a su casa se volvieron escasas, cada vez más lejanas una de la otra, pero que cada vez que llegaba sonreía al verme. Siempre la misma sonrisa alegre.

Siempre me contaba algo nuevo, o a veces era algo que ya me había dicho un millón de veces, pero mi atención era la misma que la primera. Después de todo, me gustaba escuchar su voz cansada. En esos tiempos pensaba que viviríamos por cien años más.

Pero no todos los recuerdos fueron de la infancia. No todos fueron memorias felices por completo.

Recordé cuando sus piernas comenzaron a fallar, y tenía que buscar apoyo en los demás. La frustración que sintió al no poder hacer su trabajo de toda la vida y tenía que ver a alguien más haciéndolo. Se que no se quejó nunca de eso, pero aun así no era necesario.

Recordé la primera vez que necesito un aparato para respirar. Sus pulmones ya no eran los de antes, demasiado cansados después de una vida de trabajo.

Las noches que no podía dormir. Cuando no quería dormir por miedo a lo que pasaría si no lograba despertar a la mañana siguiente. Empezamos a estar a su lado cada noche, tratamos de hacerle ver que no pasaría eso en soledad.

Cuando cada mañana que despertaba era una pequeña victoria contra el tiempo.

Cuando lo más sencillo se volvió casi imposible, cuando ya no era posible comer sus platos favoritos o estar una hora sin compañía.

Entonces los recuerdos empeoraron, se volvieron más las estadías en los hospitales, cada una de ellas más preocupante que la anterior.

No podríamos vivir otros cien años. No podríamos estar juntos para siempre.

Regreso al hospital a finales de febrero. Cada día estuvimos a su lado la familia entera. Los hermanos que no se hablaban de ayudaron el uno al estábamos perdiendo a nuestra cabeza de familia, al corazón que nos juntaba a todos, con el mismo cariño y el mismo regaño.

Una semana y media duro la última hospitalización.

Lloramos, nos abrazamos y recordamos. La familia no volvería a ser la misma, no estaríamos juntos, otra fantasma quedó en la casa.

Su última casa.

Hace más de veinte años se había perdido al padre, ese día 6 se perdió a la madre... a la abuela... la bisabuela... la tatarabuela...

¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos llorando su ausencia?

Creo que toda la vida... al menos toda mi vida la extrañaré.


	2. Memorias eternas

En un principio, solo éramos un gran espacio vacío y yo. Tierra y cielo que se extendía de forma infinita. Un cielo azul puro, un sol abrazador y tierra resquebrajada color café pálido. Días iguales, en un bucle que no daba espacio a nada ni dejaba que nada pasará.

Lo único que podía hacer era intentar de avanzar, aunque pareciera que nunca avanzaba.

Hasta que un día pasó.

En mi visión bicolor una mancha blanca se formó, y debajo de esa mancha el suelo se oscureció. Una nube. Una nube había invadido el cielo azul eterno. Una nube blanca y la primera sombra desde siempre.

A la nube le siguieron otras, de diferentes tamaños y colores, desde blanco hasta negro, con sus interminables grises de intermedio.

El mundo se había expandido un poco. Los días ya no eran monotonía, ahora esperaba con ansias alguna nube viajera, por esa tierra café.

Pero las nubes no solo trajeron sombras consigo, también crearon lluvia. Pequeñas gotitas de agua incoloras y refrescante en medio del calor.

Eso no fue lo único que cambio. En algún momento encontró algo verde y suave que brotaba de la tierra. Pasto, hierbas y toda clase de vegetación comenzó a crecer gracias a la lluvia.

Un día, el día se terminó, algo nuevo y desconocido comenzó: la noche. El sol inmovible dio pasó a la luna.

La luna siempre ha sido más tímida y débil que el sol, pero consigo tenía cientos o miles de compañeras: las estrellas.

El día y la noche crearon algo nuevo para mí, el tiempo, algo que hasta hoy no he necesitado.

En el tiempo que he estado en esta tierra he aprendido mucho y he descubierto aún más. He visto el nacimiento de especies e imperios, también los he visto sus finales. Pero no he conocido aún una dicha más grande que la de encontrarlo. Ni he conocido tristeza más grande que la de perderlo. Mi querida pareja.

La primera vez que lo conocí, era tan pequeño que cabía entre mis brazos. Me seguía a todas partes en cuanto tuvo la fuerza para moverse.

Pero el tiempo es cruel y vi cuán cruel puede ser con otros; mientras yo continuaba sin cambios, mi amado creció y envejeció.

Mi amado se fue. Mi _Karizzimi_.

Desde ese momento lo he encontrado mil veces, con una sonrisa lo he recibido mil veces, y con una lágrima mil veces lo he visto partir.

Él ya no recuerda nuestro primer encuentro, ni nuestros primeros días juntos.

Su nombre no siempre es el mismo y su apariencia ha cambiado entre siglo y siglo. A veces sus ojos son como el cielo de antaño y otras son como la noche misteriosa y cautivadora. A veces su piel es del color de la arena y otras como la madera. A veces su cabello está cubierto de remolinos y en otras es una cascada. A veces me encuentro que es hombre y otras es mujer. A veces compartimos su vida y días juntos, en otras veces lo veo de lejos, tomado de la mano con otro ser. Cuando eso pasa, solo me queda esperar.

Solo espero que la próxima vez que coincidamos llegue pronto, que la próxima vez estemos juntos.

Espero que la próxima vez me recuerde.


	3. Memorias rotas -Parte 1-

" _Lo más triste es la tristeza de una persona alegre_ " _**Armando Palacios**_

Todos poseemos uno.

Todos tenemos un momento, un instante en nuestras vidas, partes especiales de un día especial al cual recordamos con cariño. Momentos tan queridos que sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado, los recordamos vívidamente. En pocas palabras, momentos que jamás olvidaremos. Momentos que recordaremos para siempre.

Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo dura un "para siempre" y qué tanto tiempo es "jamás"?

Dura una eternidad. Una eternidad contenida en un gran pero pequeño instante: tan solo un segundo.

Mi eternidad fue más pequeña de lo que esperaba. Apenas una pequeña fracción de un segundo duró antes de que se me fuera arrebatado todo, o bueno, casi todo, pero al final era lo mismo: había perdido algo precioso para mí. Y a pesar de que las personas a mi alrededor me repitieran una y otra y otra vez que todo mejoraría, que esa pequeña eternidad que juro haber perdido regresaría de una forma u otra… sabía que no era así. Sabía que me mentían para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor.

No sé qué era peor: saber que me mentían o el querer que esa dulce mentira se convirtiera en realidad.

Pero aquí no inicia mi historia ni mi desesperación. No, esto inicia un poco antes de saber que ya no puedo recuperar algo que no tengo ni idea qué es.

Todo inicia con una calle, un carro y dos personas distraídas que van tarde a quien sabe qué. Bueno, eso tampoco es exactamente cierto, yo sé a que iba tarde… pero no puedo hablar por la otra persona a la cual nunca me interese en preguntarle su nombre, después de todo ¿quién quiere recordar a quien te roba algo?

Como iba diciendo, yo iba tarde a mi trabajo, al igual que casi siempre cuando me toca ir en el turno de la mañana. Normalmente no tengo una buena razón, y en esta ocasión no era la excepción. Así como siempre que se me hace tarde, no encontró la llave para cerrar correctamente la casa, aunque la idea de irme sin poner seguro a las puertas era demasiado tentadora, sabía que si mis padres se daban cuenta me darían un gran sermón, después de todo ya me había pasado antes. Así pues, termine perdiendo más tiempo aún.

Algunas personas creen que existen señales que nos dicen si algo extraordinario pasará, algunas de esas "señales" son por cosas buenas y otras por cosas malas; tal vez esa fue mi primera señal de que no debía ir a trabajar esa mañana, que no debía irme de casa, de todas maneras, no llegue al trabajo. Con señales o no, salí de casa. Cuando uno va tarde a cualquier lado -en especial al trabajo- todo parece ser más lento de lo que uno lo recuerda -o desea-. Para mi suerte, mi trabajo es a unas cuadras de mi casa… en realidad no es suerte, cuando me ofrecieron el trabajo tome esa oportunidad para irme de casa de mis padres, con el pretexto de estar en un lugar más cercano.

Como si hiciera una diferencia para mi falta de puntualidad.

En fin, en el camino tuve otras "señales", como que todo el mundo se ponía en mi camino y no me dejaban avanzar o tal vez que nadie fuera capaz de dejarme cruzar la calle. Pero solo alguien que cree en esas patrañas de las dichosas "señales" las hubiera tomado enserio. Aunque pensándolo bien, debí de tener más cuidado ya que nadie me dejaba cruzar la calle como de costumbre.

Cuando me faltaba una calle por cruzar, vi que mi jefe me miraba con su mirada fija y entrecejo fruncido -señales claras de que no estaba contento con la hora de mi casi llegada-. Comencé con mi rutina de señales con los brazos exageradas y corrí hacia la puerta, intentando pensar en una buena excusa, o si bien no una buena excusa, al menos una creíble. Con la mente ocupada revisando mi repertorio de pretextos y mi mirada fija en el objetivo -no llegar más tarde al completo opuesto de la tierra prometida-, corrí.

Sí, por más idiota que suene: corrí.


	4. Memorias rotas -Parte 2-

Corrí sin darme cuenta de que no todos los carros se habían detenido por completo. De hecho, corrí sin fijarme si quiera si había carros cerca.

¿El resultado de mi descuido y estupidez?

Ser golpeado por un Corolla y varias noches en el hospital.

Sigo sin saber si fue buena o mala suerte que mi jefe lo haya visto todo. La parte buena es que no me despidieron por el accidente, la parte mala fue que, en lugar de justificar esos días como enfermedad, el jefe decidió adelantarme mis vacaciones para esas fechas. Aparentemente pensó que eso me serviría para poner más atención la próxima vez que fuera a cruzar la calle… era eso o quería que aprendiera a llegar temprano. La forma en que los jefes toman decisiones es imposible de descifrar desde mi punto de vista.

Según el doctor que me atendió tuve mucha suerte -como si ser golpeado por un carro fuera suerte- ya que no me había roto ningún hueso, mencionó esguinces, pero sabrá que sea eso.

No fue buena suerte.

En ninguna circunstancia ser golpeado por un carro te dejará sin daños, simplemente algunos daños son visibles y otros no. En estos momentos desearía que me hubiera roto una pierna o un brazo… o ambos. Definitivamente cualquier daño visible debería ser considerado como aceptable o bueno.

La primera vez que me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con mi memoria, lo descarté. Después de todo, es común olvidar cosas, ¿no? Pero cada día un sentimiento inquietante crecía dentro de mí, estaba incompleto y no sabía que era lo que me faltaba. Quizás eran simples ideas mías, quizás no era nada para darle importancia, quizás debía de ignorarlo, quizás con el tiempo se iría de la misma forma que llego y así continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, o quizás sea algo importante, quizás debería de hacer algo para desaparecer este nuevo sentimiento de vacío. Si tan solo fueran menos quizás… si tan solo supiera que fuera…

Mientras más grande crecía el vacío dentro de mí, más grande crecía también la frustración y cada vez era menor mi tranquilidad.

Poco a poco fui olvidando las pequeñas promesas que hice. No tardó en nacer dentro de mí la desesperación, ahí a un lado de ese inexplicable, inquietante y frustrante vacío. Cada vez que me daba cuenta de que olvidaba algo, la desesperación y el vacío aumentaban. Y cada vez que la desesperación crecía sentía que olvidaba algo más. Cada vez perdía un poco más del yo que creí que siempre sería.

Era un círculo vicioso.

Ojalá fuera una espiral, una a la cual pudiera encontrar su final. Ojalá no fuera un maldito círculo sin esperanzas de un final o una mejora, sin la ilusión de poder recuperar, aunque sea uno de esos fragmentos de mí que ya perdí.

Pero no, se convirtió en un círculo vicioso, uno con un punto grande que marcaba el inicio, pero en sus idas y vueltas no marcaba un final.

Sucedió al mismo tiempo: cuando me di cuenta de que mis recuerdos se perdían y cuando comencé a distinguir la lástima que otros sentían por mí.

Los recuerdos que pierdo son aleatorios, a veces son partes de un pasado lejano y otras veces son cosas que ocurrieron el día anterior. No existe un patrón, no hay un "antes" o "después" de esta pesadilla. Temo el día en que despierte y descubra que lo que he olvidado no es la promesa de hacer algo o el hecho de algo que ya pasó, no, lo que en verdad me aterra es el olvidar a una persona.


End file.
